


Who Is She?

by TheLightofMyHeart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightofMyHeart/pseuds/TheLightofMyHeart
Summary: On one of his patrols, Peter Parker finds an unconscious girl. Not knowing what to do, he calls his mentor and father figure Tony Stark to help him. She’s the first person he has ever met who came with an instructional video.





	1. The Video

It was supposed to be a normal day. Go to school, go to decathlon practice, go on patrol, give a report on patrol, go home, do homework, sleep. Meals were somewhere in that, obviously, just… not mentioned. Honestly he wasn’t expecting that while on his patrol as Spider-Man he would find an unconscious… woman. She looked about twenty-five, maybe twenty-six. 

She was in the middle of a park, splayed out on the grass with pale skin and blonde hair askew. She wore a white shirt that had long sleeves, black tights, brown leather boots, and a wide brown leather belt around her waist that seemed more for style than anything, other than the fact that it also held a small bag securely to her person.

He landed beside her, kept quiet and cautious, he had been trapped similarly to this on too many occasions to let down his guard. “H-hey miss?”

She didn’t turn, she didn’t startle. Nothing.

He crept closer, “Miss?,” he called again. He reached to try and shake her awake. He had almost made contact, when there was a purple glowing dome showed encasing her. Oddly enough, it did nothing to stop him from reaching out, his hand passed right through. He gently shook her, she groaned and rolled her head away from him, but made no other movements.

“Karen, can you do a scan on her?” he asked the A. I. Mr. Stark had programmed for him.

_ “Of course Peter,” _ Karen confirmed. There was a pause while she scanned the blonde _ , “She appears to have a mild concussion, a dislocated wrist, and a stretched ligament in her right leg.” _

He flinched, “Ouch! Should I take her to the hospital?”

_ “In most situations like this that would be recommended,” _ the A.I. started _ , “but I have also found and anomaly in and around her, suggesting that she is not of this world.” _

He froze,  _ not of this world _ .

“Karen, call Mr. Stark.”

@@@@@@@

Tony wasn’t expecting a call from Peter today. Yet it came. 

He nearly had a heart attack when F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced,  _ “There is an incoming call from Peter Parker. Should I pick up?” _

_ “Yes _ , absolutely!” Tony tried to make sure to keep tabs on the spider-boy ever since he took down his plane a few months ago. He knew this was one of the nights that the teen decided to sling around Queens on homemade webs, and the fact that he was calling was quite bothersome. _ “Hey, Mr. Stark,”  _ said energetic teen broke through the coms.

“Please tell me you’re not bleeding out in an alley somewhere,” Tony tensed, half teasing, in reality he was already pulling up Peter’s vitals  _ and _ calling his suit to himself.

_ “No, no!”  _ came Peter’s frantic assurance,  _ “I’m just… listening to you for once.” _

That was… confusing, “What do you mean  _ for once _ ? You should listen to me all the time!”

He could almost  _ hear _ Peter’s smirk as he spoke _ , “We both know that’s not going to happen. But back to the point! You told me to call you if I ever found anything from another world, or something I knew I couldn’t handle on my own.” _

Tony frowned, “You… found something?”

_ “Well… really she’s a  _ someone. _ But yeah I did. I was on my patrol, and I saw her, and she’s unconscious. I tried waking her up, and then there was this purple magic, sciencey dome around her, but it didn’t stop or hurt me, and then I asked Karen to call you, because she scanned her and she’s apparently not from this world.”  _ The teen rambled in nearly one breath, so fast that Tony could barely keep up.

“Right, good thing you called me,” Tony found himself blinking as he started to pull up the boy’s location, “I’ll be there in about… five minutes. Think you can wait that long?”

_ “Of course, Mr. Stark!”  _ came the urgent response.

As he suited up Tony thought about how in the world the teenager found himself in so much trouble all the time. “This kid is going to be the death of me,” he mumbled with a smile.

@@@@@@@

When Mr. Stark had arrived, the woman had yet to wake up. 

“Well kid, looks like you were right about this. And right to call,” Mr. Stark voiced, “can’t exactly call S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore, don’t wanna call Ross.”

“What are you talking about?” Peter asked his mentor.

“Tryin’ to figure out what to do with her,” came the response.

Peter thought on that, “Well, shouldn’t we at least move her somewhere?”

“Have you looked in her bag?” Mr. Stark asked, instead of answering.

“No, that’s invasion of privacy.”

“You’re too innocent for your own good,” Mr. Stark walked toward her and reached out his hand, the purple dome-like energy reappeared, but again did nothing to stop him. He unhooked the bag from her belt and started to rummage inside it. He pulled out a thin rope that was multi-colored, almost like a rainbow, two lighters that were distinguishably different, and a cell phone.

Peter watched his mentor blink at the objects, “What kind of alien has a phone?” he asked.

“Well, maybe she’s different,” Mr. Stark started tinkering with it, the beginning process of hacking.

“Stop that!” Peter yelped.

“I’m just seeing if our alien has a search history!” Mr. Stark reassured, “Besides, it’s not as if you haven’t hacked into wor-”

There was a high pitched whine coming from the alien’s phone, Mr. Stark dropped it, aiming his repulsors at the device. It lit up, the noise cut off, and was replaced with voices.

_ ‘Is this on?’ _

Peter blinked, then maneuvered himself to see the screen.

@@@@@@@

_ The woman dubbed ‘alien’ was sitting backwards in a chair, facing the camera. She had her hair pulled up in a ponytail behind her head, but also over her left shoulder. She had steel-blue eyes, that almost looked into your soul. She was wearing the same boots and belt, her purse was missing, and she was wearing blue jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words “Camp Half-Blood” and a pegasus on it in black adornment.  _

‘ _Of course it’s on!’ a new, female voice, off camera, whisper-shouted, ‘I just started it! And can’t you sit in a chair like a normal person?’_

_ ‘Normal is boring and mundane,’ alien-lady replied to new-voice, but stood up to turn her chair and sat back down. It was obvious from her posture that she was nervous, her right leg kept bobbing up and down, she gripped her seat as if to keep grounded, and she wasn’t looking at the camera. ‘What do I say?’ she asked the person off camera. _

‘ _I don’t know,’ the person off camera pondered, ‘start with your name, directions like medical treatment, uh… allergies.’_

_ Alien-lady scowled, ‘Very helpful,’ was the sarcastic snap. _

‘ _You gotta start with something,’ you could almost hear off-camera-lady shrug._

_ Alien-lady sighed and finally looked at the camera, ‘Hello, whoever is watching this, my name is Elizabeth Johnson, and since you’re watching this, you are… ’ she directed her voice to the filmer, ‘what did Alex say about the magic or whatever it is that she put around me?’ _

_ ‘She said that the  _ spell _ she put on you, would protect you from those that would be of harm to you, but only while you’re unconscious.’ _

_ The alien-lady, Elizabeth, made a face, ‘Really? I have to be conked out for it to work! What kind of magic is that!’ _

_ ‘It electrocutes anyone untrustworthy who manages to come close enough to the dome.’ _

_ Elizabeth paled, ‘It electrocutes them! What kind of shit is that! I don’t want anybody to die because I have overprotective friends, Dominique.’ _

_ ‘Have you  _ met _ you? Of  _ course _ she put a spell like that on you! You get in more trouble when you’re asleep than Marinette and Adrien do when they’re awake!’ the off-camera person, Dominique, exclaimed. _

_ Elizabeth huffed, ‘Well anyways, you got through the barrier,’ she relaxed slightly as she grew more comfortable, she leaned forward and stood back up, turning her chair back around and sat back down, ‘now you’re wondering what to do.’ _

‘ _Why did you just do that?’ Dominique groaned._

‘ _I feel like I’m giving a_ Captain America  _ PSA.’ _

‘ _And now you’re referencing things that might not even exist in other worlds,’ Dominique sighed._

‘ _Whatever,’ Elizabeth looked back to the camera, ‘you got past it. That means you’re… it means that_ I  _ would trust you. You don’t have to trust me, in fact, some of you won’t. I ask that you don’t take me to a hospital, I’m too young to sign the release papers. If you’re a doctor or know some that you trust, then I’m allergic to acetaminophen. It sucks. If you’re not, or don’t know what that is, then don’t worry about it,’ she turned back towards Dominique, ‘anything else?’ _

_ There was a shuffling and then another person was shown, this person was almost identical to Elizabeth, steel blue eyes, curly blonde hair, pale skin, ‘Hi! My name’s Dominique. I’m sure we’ll meet eventually, but right now all you need to know about is Elizabeth. She’ll tell you more when she wakes up. This video was my idea, so she would at least not die in the cold. She’s fifteen, and so am I. Oh! That’s fifteen in  _ human _ years, just so you know. Those are the basics. Bye!’ Dominique waved at the camera as the video faded out. _

_ @@@@@@@ _

Peter watched closely, this alien-lady… her name was Elizabeth. She acted human, a  _ teenage _ human. The video even  _ said _ she was fifteen.  _ Fifteen _ , his age. But… there was a spell put on her… only people she  _ trusted _ could get through. What was so special about him that she trusted. 

“Kid,” Mr. Stark called, “it’s your call.”

Peter blinked, “Could we take her to the tower? She… she’s injured just slightly, and apparently she’s fifteen.”

Mr. Stark sighed, “Yeah, sure. You wanna come?”

“Yeah… yeah I’m coming,” Peter looked her over once more, before picking her up to swing her to the tower.

“Karen, text May that I won’t be coming home until late tonight… or maybe tomorrow.”


	2. Questions

Elizabeth woke up to a blinding headache. She groaned wanting to curl up in a dark hole and lie there for all of eternity. But she pushed herself in a sitting position nonetheless. 

She took in her surroundings while reaching for her purse that was usually latched to her hip. She didn’t find it. But she did find that she was in a medical center of some sort.

She looked around slowly, and her eyes found the bag on a table a few feet away from her. She swung her legs over the hospital like bed, quietly stretching to the floor.

She bit back tears and pain when her right foot met the floor.  _ Damn ankle _ she thought  _ you’ve been doing this since seventh grade. _

She leaned on her left, until the pain faded. There were always flare ups in old injuries.

She walked towards her bag, limping only slightly, then not at all. She clipped her bag back to her waist and looked around once more. It was confusing. Surely someone had found her, someone in this dimension that she would trust. Usually whoever found her would wait near her until she woke up, then they would bombard her with questions. But no, no one was here.

The door to her left slid open suddenly, she turned her head and all she could think was,  _ Why are Tom Holland and Robert Downey Jr. staring at me? _

@@@@@@@

He had been waiting  _ forever _ for Elizabeth to wake up. Okay, not forever, but that’s what it feels like when you have questions for someone. 

He had finally decided to try and sleep himself when F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced, “ _ Your guest has awoken, boss.” _

He heard Mr. Stark reply, “Thanks, Fri” as he was already bounding towards the medbay he had gotten so accustomed to. “Freeze, kid.” He froze.

Mr. Stark placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder before saying, “We don’t want to scare her off now do we?”

He shook his head, forcing himself to walk slowly, but excitement ran through his veins.

But when he and Mr. Stark reached the medbay Elizabeth had not only woken up, but had also walked to the table and retrieved her bag.

She stared at them, eyes full of confusion until they widen with realization and excitement, “Oh. My! GOD!” she squealed.

“What?” Mr. Stark asked her.

“I can’t believe I’m in the same room as the  _ superhero _ I’ve looked up to all my life!”

_ Oh, she looks up to Mr. Stark too _ , Peter thought.

“Yeah kid,wel…” Mr. Stark started, only to be cut off.

“I mean… I’ve gone through  _ so _ many scenarios for  _ if _ I meet  _ Spider-Man _ but I never actually thought I  _ would _ ,” she giggled nervously, “and now  _ actually _ am.”

Peter couldn’t imagine the look on his face, but he could see Mr. Stark’s, and he looked as shocked as Peter felt.

It took what felt like a long moment of staring, but was probably more like an instant, for him to realize,  _ I’m not wearing my mask! _

“Okay, how come Underoos here gets hero worship?” Mr. Stark asked the excitable blonde, “And what do you mean  _ all your life _ ?”

The girl looked taken aback, eyes wide, and she physically took a half-step back, “Well… um… you did see the video, right?”

Peter nodded, the girl slowed down and seemed to be evening her breath.

“Right, so… I’m from another… dimension? Universe? Something along those lines… and there, there this world, and others similar to it, exist as movies. This particular stream of movies is called the  _ Marvel Cinematic Universe _ , where you,” she pointed to Peter, “come in during  _ Captain America: Civil War _ , and come back for your own movie  _ Spider-Man: Homecoming, _ so far. But there are other Spider-Man comics, movies, and cartoons that exist outside of MCU, dating all the way back to 1962. So… yeah, I’ve looked up to you all my life.”

“So… it’s hero worship?”

She cocked her head in partial confusion, “Not… exactly. But maybe… I looked up to you, because no matter what happened, no matter your mistakes, you came back and tried to fix them.” She smiled at him, her blue eyes feeling oddly warm, “Besides, you were the first teenager in the comics that was your own superhero, not just a sidekick.”

@@@@@@@

Tony looked back and forth between the two teens, from what he could tell Elizabeth was more intrigued with  _ Peter _ than him, and he was subconsciously trying to any reason not to trust her. 

“Hey. yeah, still here,” she snapped her attention back to him, “you’re supposed to be taking questions, right.”

“Of course,” she answered cheerily, “what questions do you have Mr. Stark?”

He narrowed his eyes at that. Her tone was cheerful, but he couldn’t help but feel antagonized at being called  _ Mr. Stark _ , “Right so, just a thought here, but you’re not… I don’t know, trying to take over the world, like many of our  _ visitors _ , are you?”

She looked panic stricken at that, “Goodness no!” She put her hand over her heart, “No! No, no.”

“Next question,” he skipped, “who was Alex? She was mentioned in the video, the one who put a spell on you.”

She visibly relaxed, “Alex Bailey, she’s the granddaughter of the fairy godmother in Cinderella’s story. She’s one of the main protagonists, in  _ the Land of Stories _ series by Chris Colfer. It’s basically a fairytale adaptation.”

“One of?”

“She has a twin brother named Connor, they share all their adventures.”

Tony shrugged, “Alright, next is this, in the video, you were wearing a shirt labeled  _ Camp Half Blood _ , any thoughts?”

“Ah,” she nodded, “a fine observation, I got it off  _ Amazon _ , it’s just me nerding over a greek mythology adaptation called  _ Percy Jackson and the Olympians _ , that was a hugely popular series. Set in New York,” she paused to breath, “and before you ask, no, I do not know why it’s always New York.”

_ How… she knew my question _ , “Okay, telepath, wha-”

“I’m not telepathic,” Elizabeth interrupted.

“Whatever,” Tony snapped, “who are Marinette and Adrien?”

The teenager had flinched away, “Th-they’re a cartoon. Teenage superh-”

“Wait,” Peter interrupted her answer, “are you talking about  _ Miraculous Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir _ ?”

She slowly nodded, Peter bounced up and down excitedly, “I love that show!”

“Okay,” Tony intruded, “who is Dominique? To you that is.”

At this, Elizabeth’s eyes resembled the ‘steel’ in steel blue, “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No, you don’t get to ask questions about her until  _ she _ is present,” she ground out, “she deserves that. She deserves  _ more _ than that.”

“You know her well?” It was a question he honestly didn’t expect an answer to.

“Almost as well as I know myself,” she answered defiantly.

“I… think we’ve all had a long day,” Peter finally resolved, “Elizabeth!” He gained her attention once more, “Follow me. I’ll show you where you can stay.”

She seemed to follow reluctantly, but nonetheless. Just who is this mysterious girl?


	3. Dominique

She followed Peter as he lead her through the hallways of the… it was either the tower or the compound, she wasn’t sure which.

“So,” Peter started, “I know you said  _ no questions about Dominique _ , but…”

“She’s… like a sister to me,” she cut him off, “it’s hard to explain. I know  _ I  _ can’t explain it. But  _ she _ could.”

“Right,” his face showed confusion, but he didn’t push for more, opting to change the subject, “So… you can go into other worlds. Which world did you first visit?”

She almost snorted at the memory of dangling off the Eiffel Tower during her first leap. She hadn’t been expecting it, so she screamed and kicked, holding on for dear life. Then…

“The world of  _ Miraculous Ladybug  _ believe it or not,” she smirked at his shocked expression.

“Really? What happened?” he asked, “How did you do it?”

“Everyone involved in the incident has sworn the day off topic,” she grimaced at the thoughts, “not even Dominique knows. Of course, this happened  _ before _ I met her.”

@@@@@@@

Peter blinked at her. She hadn’t always known this  _ Dominique _ . She had been  _ adventuring  _ since before she met her. 

Yet… she listened to her as if they had grown up together. And from their near identical physical appearances, he would have guessed they actually  _ were _ sisters.

“Right,” he thought back to his original question, “can you at least tell me  _ when _ it was? Like, how old were you?”

He could practically  _ hear _ her smirk, “Second day of my Freshman year in high school. Right before my last period.”

He kept silent for a few minutes, just leading to the room he and Mr. Stark had chosen for her.

“So…” came a distracted call, “you don’t… dance. Do you?”

He froze and turned to look back at her,  _ how did she… oh, right _ . She must have known through her weird situation, but her expression showed true curiosity, like she truly didn’t know the answer. But, there was also a hint of… something. Something she knew, yet didn’t.

So, he lied, “No, why.”

She looked slightly wilted at his answer, but quickly replaced it with a smile, “No reason!”

He turned away to continue, but he heard a small,  _ Damn fanfic. Damn lip sync battle. Tom Holland. _

He wasn’t sure who Tom Holland was, or how he fit into the category of him dancing, but he was sure that it wouldn’t matter in the long run.

“So here we are!” He presented her to the mostly empty guest room of the tower.

“Thanks, Peter,” it shocked him slightly, how she knew his name, but he kept it to himself.

“You’re welcome, Elizabeth,” he turned and left, probably to Mr. Stark. He would want to know the strange information on Elizabeth’s relationship with Dominique, at least what he had learned.

@@@@@@@

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. I want you to alert me if our guest does anything suspicious or unusual,” Tony ordered as soon as Peter and Elizabeth were out of earshot.

_ “Of course Boss,” _ the AI answered.

It took too long, in his opinion, for Peter to return. But the boy did so with a smile on his face and a skip in his step.

“I learned a bit more about Elizabeth,” Peter said, “and Dominique.”

“Did you,” Tony asked, “and?”

“Well,” Peter started, counting off with his fingers, “she hasn’t always known Dominique, she’s probably known her less than a year, she started this whole  _ travel to other universes  _ thing a little more than a year ago, and she won’t say how she relates to Dominique because she doesn’t know how.”

“That all?”

“Pretty much,” the young vigilante paused, “Well she… no, that’s it!”

“ _Boss,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced _ , “you’re guest seems to have set herself on fire.” _

He froze, until Peter screamed, “WHAT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So if any of you are wondering, no, there will not be any romantic relationships between my OCs and the other characters. There will be some chapters where Dominique will be introduced, but for now she is just mentioned. In fact, the first time Peter and Tony meet her will be when she is kidnapped, escapes, and breaks everyone else free. So... she’s awesome!


End file.
